Advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's wireless communication devices. The wireless communication devices have evolved from simple mobile telephones and pagers into sophisticated devices that are capable of performing a variety of functionalities. As the sophistication of mobile devices has increased, so has the demand for more robust and intuitive mechanisms for providing input to such devices, such as speech recognition and gesture recognition technologies. Conventional devices use touch or contactless gesture recognition mechanisms to enable a user to provide inputs to the device via motions or gestures. Speech recognition (SR) is basically the translation of spoken words into text. The speech recognition is a powerful mechanism that turns the mobile phone into a powerful writing tool, without having to lift a stylus or type on a touch screen.
Speech-to-text is a mechanism that enables a user to provide voice inputs (speech) that are converted into textual words and displayed on an electronic device. However, there are at least two situations where a user would not want to use Voice to control the electronic device. The first is a noisy environment and the second is while talking in close proximity to other people. In a noisy environment, ambient noise may lead to misinterpreting of spoken words. For example, while driving in a vehicle with an electronic device in a dock, a user may send messages generated via speech-to-text operation. Based on the background noise or perhaps due to a misspoken word, user's speech can be misinterpreted by the electronic device resulting in incorrect text entry. A simple, low distraction, effective means or method is proposed to correct wrong entries without requiring excessive interaction with the device to minimize distraction.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.